Parting Moon
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: A curse for all eternity. A clamoring desire. Unquenchable and Possessive. It was just the way it was but Rikuo knew none of it. Sadly, he had no say in it. AU. NurahiyonxRikuo RihanxRikuo NightRikuoxDayRikuo


**A/N: IMPORTANT. **Anyway, before any of you try to grill me for not updating but posting _another _story which most likely would not be updated any time soon, hear me out. I'm kind of in a slump. This one was due to the fact that I failed a subject last semester and it wasn't even a major one. PHYSICS. I tell you, it's an abomination. I fucking hate PHYSICS, damn it!

Anyway, I tried to focus on other things like trying to write but alas, I was infected with the stupid diseases called Author's block. I mean I'm literally at wits' end 'cause my fucking muse wouldn't cooperate so please wait patiently. Thank you.

**Warnings: **Incest. Yes, damn it. There would be incest. I've been wanting to post a story about Rikuo being an uke to Nurahiyon, Rihan, and his night self. So please know that Nurahiyon's appearance here was when he was still young and didn't have his heart eaten. Rihan's alive. DayRikuo and NightRikuo would be two different people. DayRikuo's name is Rikuo while NightRikuo's name is Riku.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nurahiyon no Mago or any of its characters. Period. Also, I don't own the cover picture fo this story. I give credit to the maker of the image. No copyright infringement intended. This will be my first and last disclaimer for this story.

* * *

Long _long _ago in a land torn by pride and war lived a young demon. He was a brash young one, taking on any and every demon in his path. His primal desire to amass his own army and become the Lord of Pandemonium was greater than anything else. He was hot-headed, only urged by the desire to become stronger, and stronger did he become.

For years he had walked on, followed by his Hyakki Yakō, not deterred in the slightest. That is until the day he met her—the beautiful and kind princess who had the uncanny ability to heal wounds. She was a priceless gem and to the people around her, she was a tool for more. Humans and youkai alike wanted to have her, as a means to heal for the former and a means for power for the latter.

It didn't come as a surprise when the known 'master of all souls', the deceitful fox, Hagoromo Gistune decided that the princess needed to be a part of her source of power. Powerful as she was, the young Lord of Pandemonium was stronger. His deep love for the princess urged him on even when the odds were against him.

Three days and three nights later, on the very sunrise of the fourth day, Hagoromo Gitsune fell to her demise. The combined forces of the Lord of the Pandemonium, along with his most loyal friend, the onmyoji Keikain Hidemoto, caused her defeat.

However, in spite of her defeat, the master of all souls didn't fall without uttering her final will, a curse on our young demon. A curse which would last for all of eternity. A curse buried in his blood and passed on to his future generations. A curse which changed his life forever. His victory came with a price. A heavy _heavy_ price, indeed.

...

"Nurahiyon-sama! Please stop wandering off so much without even telling a single soul of your destination! Rihan-sama and Riku-sama worries a great deal whenever you leave on one of your journeys!" Tsurara, the young yuki-onna, admonished lightly, her face set in a small frown. Nurahiyon glided past her, a small smirk on his lips.

"Where's my stupid son and equally stupid grandson?" He asked, looking totally unrepentant as he walked leisurely towards his room.

Tsurara huffed in mild indignation. Really, why were all the Nura men such mischievous individuals? They certainly added more stress on the whole of the clan than the enemies they faced off in the past.

Sighing, she answered somberly. "They're at the study, Nurahiyon-sama. They told me to inform you that they were able to gather information about 'that'." Nurahiyon stopped abruptly, his eyes widening in alarm. Tsurara didn't notice this and continued leading the clan's Shodaime towards the study room.

"You would know right away what it's abou—Nurahiyon-sama?" He didn't turn to look back at her as he sped across the halls hurriedly, leaving behind one confused youkai in his wake. Tsurara stared in shock as her master's back disappeared from her sight.

"_What _just happened?"

A passing youkai only shook his head and lightly patted her shoulder. "There are some things you just don't need to know, Tsurara." Aotabo muttered, and as quickly as he came, he left just the same way. Tsurara stared after him, her confusion only growing by the second. Another second and she was sighing in dismay.

"Whatever it is, I hope it helps my ailing masters." Because it wasn't only her who knew of this. There was just something missing in this house and it showed in the way her masters acted around them. The longing lingering in their eyes were way too obvious and in the months that followed, that longing was becoming stronger and stronger yet none of them could do anything for their masters.

Thus, in the smallest of ways, the youkai in the house ventured carefully around their masters, doing all they could to make their lives comfortable. If it could ease even a portion of their pain, then their Hyakki Yakō were willing to do anything and everything just to make them smile once again.

...

The atmosphere was tense as he closed the door behind him. He walked without preamble towards the center of the room and sat at the head seat in between his son and grandson. He sat comfortably, his back straight as he pulled out his pipe from his inner sleeve.

"So? What did you find, baka-musuko?"

Rihan only smiled pleasantly, his back relaxing in the presence of his father. He turned to his son and gestured for him to explain. Rikuo scoffed silently, his eyes glowed for a second before they disappeared behind closed lids.

"Aotabo found the youkai's trails leading towards Tokyo. Their last encounter suggested the finding a woman of _her_ description." Nurahiyon absentmindedly stared at the ceiling, his gaze following the smoke trail from his pipe. He blew another puff, his stance lazy.

"And?"

Riku clenched his fists, his teeth gritting in irritation. "The woman was a lure but it seems _her_ scent disappeared somewhere in the North, near the hills of Takekyubo."

Nurahiyon smirked, a small glint in his eyes. "Then, they've been under our noses all this time. Brilliant."

Rihan regarded his father silently. Nurahiyon was angry. No, he was _livid_ and terribly so. Even with that disinterested look in his eyes, he knew better. They've been searching for almost fifteen years now. For _her. _For that woman he loved yet disappeared once she knew of their clan's secret. Her betrayal will not go unpunished. He loved her enough to impart to her everything that he was yet he was betrayed.

Betrayed once, left twice. Thrown away twice. Hurt much more than he could bear. This time, he wouldn't forgive, and neither would his family. His eyes slid towards his son. At least, the first one had some use, bearing him a son before she disappeared, presumably dead. Now, the second one... Rihan's eyes narrowed. _That _was a different matter.

"Riku, dispatch Gyuki and Aotabo tonight. I want that woman alive and kneeling before me as soon as possible." A cold command on that expressionless face prompted the youngest of them to sit straight and nod obediently. Riku wasn't a fool. As prideful as he was, he wasn't foolish enough to challenge his grandfather's authority, especially when it comes to _this_ issue.

"As you say, jiji."

Nurahiyon nodded, appeased for now. "Good. We leave at sunset. Tomorrow's a full moon and we can't afford to be around the Hyakki Yakō while we prepare." He stood to his feet, and stopped before his son. A wan smile and he was leaning forward and planting a small kiss on pliable lips. His eyes shone with unusual intensity when he pulled back.

"You will avenge us, Rihan and take back what she stole from us." Rihan nodded resolutely and leaned forward to kiss his father in return.

"Of course, old man."

Riku mentally rolled his eyes. They were deprived, seriously deprived and tonight he would be taking the brunt of it. Being a Nura really was a pain in the ass. _Literally. __  
_

...

"Okaa-san?" Rikuo knocked tentatively, quietly waiting for a response. When none came, he slid the door open, careful not to make a sound as he walked in and knelt down by his mother's futon.

His eyes dimmed at the sight of her pale face and furrowed eyebrows. Even when sleeping, she looked in pain. The doctor already informed him of his mother's deteriorating health, but seeing the progressive state of her disease was much more painful than being told of the inevitable.

His gaze softened when a harsh rasp escaped from his mother's mouth. Sighing, he took hold of the towel from the basin by his side and lightly wiped the sweat on her forehead. Rikuo paused wiping her face when he saw her lashes fluttering and brown orbs opened fully. Sitting back on his heels, he smiled.

"Good morning, kaa-san."

Slightly dazed, Wakana replied, her voice husky from disuse. "Good morning, Rikuo-kun." She tried to smile at him but immediately failed when cough after cough racked her frail frame. Rikuo quickly reached forward to rub the small of her back, trying yet failing to ease the trembling his mother's body. He felt a twinge in his chest as Wakana dry heaved and struggled to drink the cup of water he was holding for her.

"Kaa-san, will you rest for now? I'll ask Tayama-san if I could cover for your work hours for the rest of the day." _Or for the rest of forever_, he thought grimly. There was no way in hell would he allow his mother to work in her condition. If he could help it, he would stop schooling altogether just so he could afford to apply for various part-time jobs.

He needed all the money he could get and soon. His deceased grandmother's inheritance wouldn't be able to cover the increasing hospital bills and medicine. Surgery was out of the question. It would do more damage than good, the doctor says. They couldn't risk injecting more chemicals in his mother's body. Her immune system will fail if they did. She was already immuno-compromised even before her disease, thus, aggravating her body's chemical composition would only shorten her already very short lifespan. _  
_

Rikuo felt his fingers tremble beneath his mother's weight. She was becoming lighter as well. Why did cancer have to be so cruel and painful? And why did they have to find out too late?

"Rikuo-kun?" Rikuo blinked as soft fingers caressed his right cheek. He looked down and saw his mother smiling at him. Slowly, he covered the hand on his face with his own, tightening his grip as he did. He couldn't let go of this hand. For seventeen years, it was this very hand which raised him, cared for him, and loved him. No one else would do. He had no family left. He only had his mother.

"Rikuo-kun." Wakana repeated, her tone firmer this time. She stared up at him, her eyes watering at the pain and sadness reflected in those orbs so similar to hers. "It wouldn't be long now. Rikuo-kun."

Rikuo's eyes widened, looking alarmed. "Kaa-san!" His grip tightened around her hand yet his mother only shook her head.

"A week at most, love, and we can do nothing more. You must accept this, Rikuo-kun." Wakana felt her heart twist painfully at the sight of his son crying and holding onto her hand like a small, lost child. He really did grow up well.

She closed her eyes, trying to swallow down the sound of her son's pitiful sobs. It was punishment, she guessed. For running away so many years ago. Karma was coming round to claim her good fortune. It was all her fault but now she must right everything again. _Even if...'that' would happen, Rikuo-kun, you must endure. You must be there for him, and for them. Where I failed, you must succeed, love._

Her eyes snapped open as she struggled to sit up. Rikuo was quick to assist her, his sobs ceasing momentarily. Wakana smiled ruefully, her heart beating hard against her chest. A fond smile settled on her lips. Rikuo looked too much a child to be considered a teen nearing manhood. On hand reached for Rikuo's right, firmly grasping his hand.

"Don't cry, Rikuo-kun. We knew this would happen, didn't we?" She chided softly, her free hand busy wiping the tears cascading down Rikuo's face.

"Shhh. It's alright, love. You wouldn't be alone. I promise you." Rikuo's breath hitched and he looked up to face her, the shock and disbelief evident on his face. She had a small smile on her face as she nodded.

"You still have family, Rikuo-kun, and I assure you, they would take good care of you."

Rikuo shook his head vehemently. "I don't want them, kaa-san. I just want you. So please _please_ stay." He wept against her hand, refusing to let go. He didn't need anyone else, no matter who they were.

Wakana's eyes looked pained but nothing else could be done. Rikuo will need to let go. Letting her fingers slide through brown locks, she said quietly. "It will be alright, Rikuo-kun. Everything will be alright. They will care for you. They will love you. And they will cherish you for the rest of eternity."

Rikuo closed his eyes, feeling the exhaustion seeping in. Her mother's voice always did sound like a lullaby. His breathing evened out and before long he was sound asleep. If only he listened carefully, then he would have realized sooner the bitterness in her voice as she uttered seemingly comforting words.

Wakana watched her baby sleep. She felt the stirrings of anger and frustration at the thought of having to give up her son after all these years. Her precious child, her poor child. A sacrifice for those demons she had once sworn fealty so long ago. A tear dropped painfully from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rikuo-kun. Kaa-san's sorry." _So very sorry. Please forgive me one day, love. _

_Goodbye._

* * *

**Please review before you head out. Thank you. :)**

* * *

_Completed: December 5, 2013_


End file.
